


Hungry like a newborn

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, M/M, Non-Consensual, Violence, smug!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: Demon!Dean wakes up to his new life and he's hungry.





	Hungry like a newborn

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after 9x23.
> 
> Originally posted to https://hugemind.livejournal.com/225055.html on October 10th, 2014.

It's been five minutes and already he feels invincible. Strong, smart, fast. He can see everything and feel everything. No conscience to weigh him down, no consequences to care about. He wants to fight, to fuck, to feast.

He had woken up in his room in the bunker, his guns on the walls and his memory foam under his back. But the air had felt wrong and not because of Crowley grinning at him. No, he had felt the impulse of wanting to slice Crowley with the Blade for no other reason than because it would've felt good. The Blade had hummed like it had read his mind. Right then Crowley had zapped them into a dark motel parking lot.

Now Crowley's yapping at him about the perks of this life, but Dean's getting bored. King of Hell blah blah demons blah. Dean really needs something to take the edge off; he's vibrating with energy and need, and if Crowley says one more word, Dean'll try Cain's trick of shutting him up.

Crowley shuts up even though Dean's 95% sure he didn't do anything.

The next second Crowley's staring at him like the cat that ate the canary and he zaps them to a bar. The weirdness of dislocation is not as bad as it was when Cas teleported him somewhere. Maybe because he's meant to do it now. The top of the food chain and the peak of evolution.

The bar's not like any bar he's been to. It's more like a non-con sex torture dungeon out of the deepest pits of a perverted mind. Naked bodies are chained up everywhere, bleeding, bruised, blacked out. They're being fucked more, tortured more, and the red of their blood colors Dean's vision. All the patrons are demons, black smoke circulating in their veins, and Dean can see their real faces. Fugly. He wonders if he has horns, or spikes, or maybe his flesh is rotting, but there's no mirror. Not that he'd want to see it.

At the rear of the bar there's a chained man all trussed up and hooded. More demons flock around him, but something's keeping them back. This one isn't bleeding or bruised like the others. He's been smeared with blood head to toe, like painted for a ritual offering. He's on display on a table on his knees, a spreader bar locked between his ankles, upper body forced down by arms bound to the corners of the table. 

"For you, Dean. I know what thoughts are going through that head of yours, so here's a treat to quench that newborn's hunger," Crowley says.

The man has smooth lithe muscles and a great ass. His hole has been plugged tight and around the base the skin's shiny with lube. So ready for Dean. The demons are like background noise to him, doesn't care if they're there, all he can feel is his cock filling, the power in him eager to get out any way it can.

Dean spits into his hand, pulls out the plug, forcing the hole open wide before relinquishing the toy. He rubs his fingers wet and sinks three into the waiting ass. Warm, tight, and wet. Made all ready for him. The man groans and weakly fights the bonds.

The other demons cheer when Dean unbuttons and unzips, but they scurry off when Dean takes a long hard look at the room. Shows them his new black eyes and his power.

"Enjoy," Crowley smirks and takes off as well. 

Not bothering to undress beyond pulling his cock out, Dean positions himself behind the man, lifts his ass up, and wastes no time to push himself fully in. All he's aware of is the slick pressure around his dick, his hands holding the man's hips in place, and the opaque white noise in his head when he starts to move. His grip is brutal, but the pace he fucks with is more brutal still, and it sends sparks to all his nerves - his body waking up to its new power.

After he comes, the rush of blood in his ears subsides. He pulls out and spits in his hand again to wipe his cock clean. The man has slumped down, but Dean lifts his ass so he can push the mix of saliva, lube, and come back in the hole. He retrieves the plug and the puffy hole accepts it easily.

"Thanks for the ride, man. You should be proud, you were my first," Dean rubs the muscled ass. "Maybe I should keep you for a while, use your mouth next."

Crowley appears somewhere, probably watched the whole show and got his voyeur on like a proper pervert.

"You can keep him, Dean." Crowley moves to pull off the hood from the guy's head.

Dean should be shocked when he meets his little brother's eyes, but all he can feel getting hard again. Sam's gagged and his lips stretch around a ball gag. So fucking good.

"Congratulations, Dean. You just fucked your little brother. I know you've wanted to do that for a long time, so consider this a present from yours truly."

"Fuck off, Crowley," says Dean. "I think I'm still hungry for some dessert."

  


_\--end--_


End file.
